


Batman v Supergirl: Dont you get my girl

by slendercyd



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: Because ive been in my new job and its very far from writing. I was thinking about this. Hope you like it.





	Batman v Supergirl: Dont you get my girl

In Lena's office at Catco, Alex Danvers is waiting for her to tell some very very bad news.  
Lena is expecting that, she can be with Kara after some busy going on.  
Alex stands in the middle of the room and seeing things on television.  
"Where is Supergirl? Is she dead after a fight from the world killers?"  
And a knock comes. "Hey, Alex, your so early today. Whats up? Wheres Kara? She never comes this so late." Lena gave something Alex to drink.  
"Lena, im here to say that Kara cant come to work."  
"Is she sick again? What happened?" Lena starts to worry.  
"My mother needs her very urgent. So she went to Midvale and thats why im here. Im very sorry it was so unexpedted."  
"Okay, well thats okay. She can come back anytime soon." Lena smiles but a bit of sad.   
"Thanks."

 

Inside of Lena mind. That was very sad news. Its not the same when Kara is not with her. But she still hopes that she will be back as soon as possible.

 

Meanwhile at Catmus. Lillian is starting to play a game. Now that Supergirl is dead. She will begin her madness. She doesnt care about Lena anymore. Lillian will start to make her own evil plans.  
She calls someone whos out of boundaries.  
"Hello, can i have an appointment to Mr. Bruce Wayne?"  
She made a call to Gotham City. And no one knows whats her plan.  
After a call, a chopper landed on Cadmus and took her.. And Lillian is very excited to meet Bruce. 

 

At the Gotham City.   
While in the chopper, Lillian stares from above. Its not a lovely place on her mind. It was like a plain City.  
"What can you say about my city?" Bruce ask.  
"It was awful Mr. Wayne." Frankly Lillian.  
"Yes your right, i was not expecting you to see me. How was Lex?"  
"Hes fine. I was trying hard to build my family back on track. But my daughter is wasting herlife doing nothing."  
"You had a daughter, Mrs. Luthor? Never heard that before." Bruce start his interest. "So why do you want to see me?"

 

And they arrived to Wayne Enterprise building.  
Lillian can still see damages.  
"I want you to marry my daughter."  
Bruce turn in shock.   
"What?!!" Mrs. Lillian, i was a businessman. Im not looking for a woman to marry. But.... if insist. Why not? I guess she is beautiful like you." And he is thinking about why? No Luthor has no motive. "What really do you want Mrs. Luthor? Do you want some money? I can help you with that. One thing, i dont want you to waste it with something evil. Sorry."  
Lillian make her turn.  
"You want business? Okay, i have proposals. I have my inventions came from my lost husband and my son. My daughter cant continue it because she change her fate. This technology can help human kind."  
"Interesting. But how about aliens, terrorist? Something like that."  
"Well, this can help you Mr. Wayne. I know you almost owned this city. And i know you want to protect them so this i can give you."  
"Okay, im going to be your business partner but promise. Dont mess it up."  
"Deal. About my daughter, she is very available."  
Lillian is great when lying. If she cant control National City she will find another for her own madness.

 

A week later.   
Lena starts to be sad and lonely. She dont know who to talk too. Sam is.still out of reach. And Alex is busy. She always gets bored. Until someone came right on her office. And she thought it was Kara.  
"Oh, Kara....?!" Lena became sad again as she saw Bruce Wayne.  
"Kara? Im not Kara. Im Bruce. Bruce Wayne. You must be Lena Luthor."  
"I know who you are. I cant see your name on the list."  
"Im here to visit you. Can i ask you out for lunch?" Bruce starts his move as he believe that he can make girls go crazy.  
"Im not in the mood for lunch. Im sorry."  
"So when do you have mood for lunch?"  
"Okay Mr. Wayne. If you dont mind i have something else to do than having lunch with you. Im not interested. So please go."  
"Is that how you treated a visitor? Ms. Luthor?" I was hoping that your not like you parents and brother."  
Lena became pissed. "What do you want?"   
"Lunch, with you." Bruce charming face want Lena so bad.  
"I told you..."  
"Than i'll wait here till you have your mood back. Dont worry its fine."  
Lena is thinking about whats going on. Why is Bruce Wayne asking her for a lunch. Lunch is not her vocabulary. Its "brunch" for god sake.  
And seeing Bruce sits on her couch. Only Kara, Alex or Sam sits there. And she is really pissed off.  
"Okay fine, you want lunch. Lets go."   
Bruce starting to like Lena now. 

At the restaurant. Bruce paid the whole restaurant for lunch. Only them are the costumer.  
"Why are we only here? Are they closing?" Lena asked.  
"I paid this whole restaurant, so we can have our lunch. I want you to be in the mood while eating. Making sure that no ones gonna disturb you." Bruce explain.  
"Im already disturbed." Lena pokerface is noticable.  
"Your mother asking me to marry you. So she arranged us to get married. And gave her grandchildrens."  
Lena cant believe what she just heard. "Excuse me? Marry....you? Thats insane, im not interested. So dont make repeat that."  
"Im sorry but this was fix ealier this morning. Ms. Luthor. Dont worry, we still have time to know each other. I know you want to have a great list for Luthors. You can now start with me."  
Lena wanted to laughed or walked out. And she walked out, she cant take it anymore talking to a person that she dont like. She hopes thats this is all dream and Kara will come back.

At the DEO.  
Alex is talking to Kara while she is still in bed.  
"Wake up Kara, the world needs you. I need you. Lena needs you. You dont deserve to be like this. I swear to god, i really dont know what to so now."  
Suddenly Winn, wave on her and she goes out to the room.   
"How was she?"  
"Shes still no respond." Alex is still sad.  
"Did you heard the news already?" Winn tell Alex about Lena and Bruce.  
"What?"   
Winn give the newspaper so Alex can understand it.  
"Bruce Wayne? Marrying Lena?..." Alex laughed.  
"What? I thought it was a bad news for you."  
"She cant marry Batman. Sorry but she cant. Cant believe this is happening."  
"Wait, what did you say? Ive heard you said Batman?" Winn is nerd as always. "Bruce Wayne is Batman?"  
"Yes. And stop reading fake news, okay?"  
"Nope, this was not a fake news Agent Danvers. Actually, the wedding will be, 3 months from now. Its confirmed."

 

This is not a good news for everyone. Lena has to find her mother to confront her whats going on.  
She went to the Luthors mansion. There, Lillian expecting Lena will be there. She wait her on the garden, doing her tea.  
"Glad you came. My daughter."  
"What the hell did you do mom?" Lena pissed.  
"How rude, to say that to your mom."  
"I thought you will let me live mylife against your madness."  
"Why? Did i plant a bomb? Or killed anyone? Do i? Lena."  
"You want me to get married to this sarcastic man that i never meet. Do you know that is hurting me."  
"I want you to be straight. Gave me grandchildrens and build a family. So you can appreciate what a mother does trying to make her family strong."  
"So this all your plan. I will not marry Bruce. If you want, you get married him. And please, like it or not. I am gay. Im still gay. And im gonna be gay forever." And she leave Lillian alone.

Lillian had to do something while Kara is never back. The wedding must be done no matter what.

 

A month later in the DEO. While Alex is busy doing some test on her sister. Kara moved her hands slowly. Alex smiled because she waited this so bad.  
"You are back now. This is a good news."  
She went to J'onn. "J'onn, she respond this time. We are going to wait her to wake up. Maybe tomorrow or on another day."  
"Im happy for you. Wait i want to tell you something about Bruce Wayne."  
"The Batman? Why?"  
"Him and Lena Luthor will get married."  
"I dont think so. No. Trust me."   
"Lena is beautiful, nobody can ignore that. And Bruce is a good looking. And his beginning a charity tomorrow. Hes giving houses for homeless people. And helping on the Luthor childrens hospital."  
"Okay.... thats very kind."  
They dont know that Kara heard it even she still closing her eyes. She is trying to move and she earn her strength to break her restless body. And a minute later, she did it.   
She pull out her oxygen, and all the tubes that helping her to recover. She try to stand up but she failed.   
A fall is heard by Alex.  
"Oh my god. What are you doing?"  
"Im going to Lena. She needs me."  
"Yes, but not now, your still weak. Kara."  
"Please, take me to her. I want to see her. I want to tell her that im Supergirl."  
"I dont know what to do with you. Kara listen, you need rest. If your strength is back, will going to see Lena."  
Alex let her go back to bed. But she went out to the window. And no one can stop her.

 

A very weak Kara Danvers stops at the Catco building. She saw that she bleeds a bit, and right shes now a human and not a kryptonian superhero. James saw her and help her to get inside.  
"Kara whays going on? Why are you here? Your still sick. I'll take you to the DEO."  
"If you did, im going to hurt you. Im serious. Now take me to Lena."  
James cant do anything but taking Kara to Lena's office.

Bruce is there everyday. To get to know her future wife even she doenst care. When James and Kara came there, Lena is surprise seeing Kara like that.  
"What happened to her? Kara are you okay?"  
The long wait is over, Lena stuck her attention to Kara than anybody else.  
Bruce see how she taking cared a weaked woman.  
"Let me help you take her to the hospital."  
"Dont you dare to touch her." Kara said even shes weak and helpless.  
"Okay, woman."  
Kara dont like Bruce Wayne. And Bruce dont like her too.

Lena took her to the Luthors hospital. And gave Kara special treatment. One hour later, Alex came and see Lena Luthor.  
"You said she was with your mother, you lied." Lena is dissapointed.  
"Because she want you not to worry about her."  
"But i am now very worried. Alex. You dont know what i feel right now."  
Bruce is observing Lena. Why is that woman so important that the only thing he heard is Kara. Something is not right. And he will find it. Bruce remain quiet and Alex notice him.  
"You." Alex went closer to him.  
"So, you too gonna hate me?"  
"I know you are batman."  
"Hey" Bruce whispered. "How do know that?"  
"Because i know everything about you, Mr. Wayne."  
"Who tell you about my secret.?"  
"Superman. And that is Clarks cousin. And im her adopted sister. Now whatever plan you had with that lady. I know your not in love with her."  
Bruce grab Alex arm but she fights back as they went out the door.  
"Easy.... im not going to hurt you. Okay. Im here to help." Bruce is in pain.  
"Okay tell me why you want to marry her?"  
"Im only helping her mother thats all. Now tell me why i cant marry her? Shes single,?" Bruce asked.

Back the room.  
Lena try to hold Karas hand.  
"Hey, im not mad even you and your sister lied. Im her now to take care of you. Im not leaving in this room. Its just....."  
"Lena.... i want to tell you something...."  
"Me... too."  
"No, me first. Please... dont be mad at me..." Kara voice is very weak. "Im sorry if i lied for you so many times. But i cant lied to you now. I... want to tell you.. that im Supergirl.."  
Lena feels it and knows it already. "I know, how can i not notice after Reign, Supergirl is gone and you are also gone. The newspaper tells you are dead. But no, i dont belive it. Kara, please, i dont want to lose you ever. Please dont leave."

Outside.  
"She is taken." Alex wanted to say to Bruce that Kara is inlove with Lena. "Deal with it. Mr. Wayne."  
"Wait, her mother said that..."  
"Her mother knows nothing."  
"Then who is this lucky guy?" Bruce is curious.  
"Youll see. I thought you had powers... Batman." Alex leave him.  
"Im rich, whats wrong with that? Thats all i have." Bruce talking to hiself.

Days pass by and Kara is getting better with Lenas care.   
That day, Lena is taking a shower on her penthouse above the hospital. And Kara is alone, Bruce enters and try to talk to her.  
"Hi there. Im Bruce, im sure you already know me. Kara Danvers."  
"Yes, who doesnt know a rich man like you."  
"Hey, why all of you are so mean. Im trying to be nice. Its not my fault that i was born rich. Im helping people."  
"Dont you dare to get my girl Batman. I'll be you nightmare on you dark night. Marry her and i swear to god......"  
"Okay, now i understand. You liked her. Hey, i here no harm. If you want Lena Luthor okay, im staying away from here. Okay. Can we just be friends?" Bruce starts to feel scared. He knows that anything soon if this kryptonian patient can kill him.  
"Im not sure, let me think about it."  
"Sure." 

Bruce had been fooled by a Luthor. And he felt guilty, not because hes rich but because he broke a relationship.   
Now he is trying to make it right.  
He is going to meet Lillian to talk about the wedding.  
He again paid the diner so they can talk very much.  
"So you like my daughter? Isnt she beautiful?" Lillian asked while eating diner.  
"Yes, she is beautiful like an angel and she is perfect."  
"The wedding day is next week. Can i call you son now?"  
"Sure, why not." Bruce smiled.  
"Please, after you and Lena get married, you are going to take care Cadmus. Im going to retired. I shall wait my grandchilrens."  
"Okay. No problem. As many as you want."

 

Everybody now is playing a game.   
If Lillian will succeded she will continue her plans not only in National City but in Gotham. She will playing this two cities. And soon if they will both fight with each other. She will ruled over it.

That next day.   
Bruce talked to Kara Danvers. She is fine now and started to go back work.  
At Catco.  
"Ms. Danvers, can i have you for a moment?" Bruce is asking Kara in front of Lena.   
"What do you want" kara asked.  
"I want you to play a game."  
"Now you want me to play a game. Mr. Wayne, if your life is bored dont dare to take mine."  
"Im not. You will thank me someday."  
"Thank you with what? Your trying to get the one that i love now im going to thanking you? That sounds crazy."   
"Lets pretend im going to marry Lena but you will be there. Lillian fooled me and i want my revenge. Im going to pay the expensis for the marriage. Making sure that Lillian will be there. Trust me. Youll do nothing but saying i do." Bruce is willing to give it to Kara.   
"Do you want me to get married to Lena."  
"Yes. Because she loves you than anything else." Bruce smiled. "Im sorry Kara if im behaving badly. Go get your girl."

And time has come. The wedding is happening. Lena dont know whats going on. Kara just tell her to come and wear her wedding dress, thats all. 

 

At the church, where the wedding will be held. White roses is everywhere. Everyone is there too. James, Winn, Alex, and Lillian. And she is looking around if she will find Kara.  
"Mrs. Luthor, what are you looking?" Bruce asked.  
"Nothing, just making sure that everthing will be fine."  
"Yes ofcourse, hundred percent."  
"You are the right man for my daughter." Lillian is confident.  
"Thank you."

And the bridal car arrived.  
Lena comes out and everyone is fascinated by her white wedding dress. She felt nervous but she had to do it, she trusted Bruce as what Kara said.  
"Trust Bruce. Come at the wedding. Wear yourself and do t forget to smile."  
She dont even know what that means.

And Bruce is standing on the isle. Lillian is.very happy at last her daughter will get married. And soon the ceremony starts.  
Winn asked Alex about something.  
"Where is your sister" Winn cant see Kara.  
"She will be on time."

 

And when the priest asked Bruce.  
"Bruce Wayne, do you take Lena Luthor as you wife?"  
Bruce face the crowd and walked out.  
Lillian is wondering. And Bruce comes back with Kara Danvers wearing a wedding dress too.  
"Sorry father, its not me to take Lena Luthor. Its her. Kara Danvers"  
Bruce find a seat to the guest.  
Lillian start to pissed off. "Bruce what is this?"  
"This is called wedding. The real wedding. Mrs. Luthor."

And the ceremony continue.  
The priest asked again but this time its Kara Danvers.  
"Kara Danvers do you take Lena Luthor as your wife?"  
Kara smile while holds Lena's hand. "Yes i do."  
The priest ask Lena. "Lena Luthor, do you take Kara Danvers as your wife."  
"I do"  
Now that the ceremony is nearly ended. Lillian cant do a scene because Bruce hold her. "One wrong moved Mrs. Luthor and your Cadmus will turn to dust. Im not really interested now aliens. So its okay for me to burn some investment."  
And she sit still.

And the priest said. "Your are now wife and wife. You can kissed your wife."

As they kissed people are happy and also Lena and Kara.

 

The end


End file.
